1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an inflatable product provided with an electric pump.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, a conventional electric pump 14 for inflating an airbed has a fan and motor 142 inside. A plurality of batteries 144 are loaded into the electric pump 14 to supply the power. The airbed 10 is provided with a valve 12. In operation, the electric pump 14 is connected to the valve 12 in direction B and then rotated in direction A to fasten the connection between the electric pump 14 and the airbed 10. Then, the airbed 10 is pumped by the electric pump 14.